supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kelsi Nielsen
Kelsi Nielsen (by Olesya Rulin) is a High School Musical character and a Disney character in Super Smash Bros. Bowl (series) who says in Pembroke Ontario for all four contestants. She knows how to play the piano, but she had a lot of trouble reading in the song You are the Music in Me (Sharpay version) of High School Musical Two (Disney Channel Original Movie, 2007). Olesya rulin as kelsi neilsen.jpg Main1.jpg Kelsi nielsen.jpg Kelsi99.JPG Hsm3 senioryear36.jpg Hsm3 RYELSI square.jpg Bd20869b-38a5-4c0e-bc11-ee6099addf45.jpg 41639 100001881525327 2755403 n.jpg 220px-Olesya Rulin 2.jpg 203485 209381925755096 6511066 n.jpg 120px-Kelsimym3.jpg Rulin.jpg 294px-002.jpg 273px-010.jpg JasonKelsi.jpg Kelsi.jpg Olesya Rulins.jpg|Kelsi Nielsen as in the Old Leaf olesya-rulin-kelsi-nielsen.jpg|Kelsi Nielsen as in High School Musical 3: Senior Year 4974_619274824.jpg|Kelsi Nielsen as in a Wipeout Canada episode, Chocolate Thunder High-School-Musical-3-high-school-musical-2600868-1923-2560.jpg|Kelsi Nielsen as in Arm Wrestling, trying to beat Gabriella Montez Kelsi Nielsen.jpg|Kelsi Nielsen as in Old Leaf. KelsiEp7.jpg|Kelsi of Pembroke kelsi_ficha.jpg|At East High She was saying that Troy gave her the basketball in the 2006 Disney movie High School Musical 1. She was on Wipeout Canada during the episodes tenth, seventh, eighth, ninth, eleventh, twelvth and thirteenth. She was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. She places 3rd in the Qualifier and Sweeper and she was lost to Kelsi Evans due to Krusty Krushers and The Card being some wrestlers in one Canadian Wipeout Canada episode. She is one of the High School Musical characters who were not main, besides Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, Jason Cross, Kelsi Nielsen, The Sharpettes, Mrs. Montez, Mr. Fulton, Donnie Dion, Jimmie Zara, Lucille Bolton, Coach Bolton, Ryan Duchak, Rado Pagac, Allen Ford, Derby Evans, Vance Evans, Amber Lee Adams, Alan, Cyndra, Susan, Abigail Santos and Tiara Gold. She is one of the minor characters from the High School Musical. She is one of the characters who get married to Pearl Krabs. Wipeout Canada Profile *Kelsi Nielsen *Pembroke, Ontario *What do you do in a living? Kelsi plays the piano, or does the best musical for any High School Musical character, arm wrestles. Kelsi Nielsen appears with Allen Ford much more times than in High School Musical, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Wipeout Canada Kelsi Nielsen is confirmed to be a playable main HSM character in the 13,930 (like that when Pembroke had but did not have a population) population past. Her dirty number is 504,559. Birdo said I liked Pembroke. She was in a love-hate relationship with Allen Ford of Pembroke in ASBB. She wanted to be the heart of the Ottawa Valley, but Birdo said the heart is moved from Pembroke, ON to Petawawa, ON. She has a sidekick named Allen Ford, but he is a hitman and she is an arm wrestler/piano player for Krabby Patties and likes Jade West the best and watched Over the Top so many times that both Allen and Kelsi are mad. In Chocolate Thunder, Birdo was shown with Kelsi Nielsen but in a scene where Pearl Krabs sing You are the Music in Me (Chocolate Thunder) version of You are the Music in Me from High School Musical 2, Kelsi was saying "Pembroke, Ontario hates much more food and a lot of arm wrestling much more in the show Wipeout Canada" when there is an arm wrestler in the entire episode and Birdo is shown with a girfriend named Kelsi Evans, but Birdo says no on her cell phone. In the first season of Wipeout Canada, Kelsi Nielsen was chosen to chat with anyone from Pembroke (Jade West or Victorious). In Dunces vs. Dragons, all four Pembroke contestants own the place. *Just Want To Be With You *A Night To Remember *Work This Out *Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen appear as friends from Pembroke, ON in the episode, but they do not complete on a couples episode of Wipeout Canada. *'The Hit Man' Allen Ford and 'Piano Player' Kelsi Nielsen both complete on a couples episode of Wipeout Canada. *When Birdo says "Pembroke sucks", Sharpay said it does not. *When Gabriella Montez won the Sweeper, Everyday from High School Musical 2 is heard. High School Musical 1 Kelsi Nielsen won the best musical for a High School Musical character in the film and the series, and she gave Troy Bolton the basketball in We're All in This Together, she was played by Olesya Rulin. In Bop to the Top, Abigail Santos says that Kelsi Nielsen was called a High School Musical character and a loser. She normally plays the piano in What I've Been Looking For, What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) and Bop to the Top. She defently is one of the not main of the High School Musical series and the High School Musical movies. High School Musical 2 Kelsi Nielsen is one of the students from East High School who were not the main characters. She tries to trick Ryan Evans and Allen Ford in their face but in All for One, she tries to play the keyboard. She was one of the characters from Old Leaf in this High School Musical movie, besides Zeke Baylor, Martha Cox, Jason Cross, Allen Ford and Mr. Fulton. She plays the piano again in You are the Music in Me and You are the Music in Me (Sharpay Version). HSM Wikia Text Basic Details Kelsi is considered, by some, to be a minor character in the High School Musical series and a main character in the Wipeout Canada series and lives in Pembroke, Ontario for Wipeout Canada. However, her role in the movies has been an important factor in moving many parts of the plot forward and then the mean boss Allen Ford winned. She composed the musical "Twinkle Towne" in her sophomore year at East High School. This musical included several wonderful songs, but the ones that appeared in the film were What I've Been Looking For and Breaking Free. She also wrote the song "You Are the Music In Me" for Troy and Gabriella (though one may wonder if she hadn't possibly been thinking of someone else at the time when Koopa wined). She got a summer job at Lava Springs Country Club, which Sharpay's family owned. After the same blond she-devil stole "You Are the Music In Me" (which she made Kelsi "transpose"), Kelsi decided to get her payback and wrote "Everyday". She is best friends with Taylor McKessie and Martha Cox. Her love interest in the first two films was Jason Cross, but changes to Ryan Evans for the final installment and Allen Ford/Pearl Krabs in All-Star Brawl (Beauties). She was accepted to the Juilliard School for its scholarship along with Ryan, Pearl, Gabriella, Abigail, Allen, Sharpay and Troy because of her music in the Senior Year Spring Musical. In , Kelsi was chosen to be on the show and lived in , . Ship Wars Unlike the main female characters, Kelsi's love-life is mostly ambiguous, and almost entirely implied. As Kelsi did not have an established love interest in the first movie (her relationship with Jason was implied during the finale, but not before), several ships have struggled for dominance in fanfiction, fanvids, and other media. Jelsi (Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielsen) Jelsi is the official pairing of the first two movies of High School Musical. It has the most evidence in its favor, at least for the first two movies. During the end of High School Musical, Kelsi receives a basketball from Troy. Jason walks up to her, takes her hat off and tosses it off-camera, and helps her shoot a basket. Jason is also pictured with Kelsi at the end of High School Musical 2, when the characters are coupled and holding lanterns (Troy with Gabriella, Taylor with Chad, and so on). However, Kelsi and Jason almost never speak to each other directly. Ryelsi/Relsi (Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen) Relsi/Ryelsi is the official pairing of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. In the first movie, Ryan shows indifference to Kelsi, but they sit at the same table in the cafeteria (as shown just before Stick to the Status Quo), and Kelsi and Ryan share a look while Sharpay oversees the cafeteria, causing some fans to already see a future couple in them. In "High School Musical 2", however, Kelsi is shown to have a locker next to Ryan's, and they presumably spent a lot of time together planning how to get Troy and Gabriella back together. In addition, Ryan and Kelsi actually speak to each other during the movies, and it is implied that Ryan supported Kelsi's ideas for the talent show before agreeing to direct the Wildcats ("Oh, hey. Kelsi's got some great new ideas to spice up the talent show..."). They are also the only characters to wear hats regularly, and their hats often match, tries to trick Sharpay Evans and Allen Ford from the movie. She was doing a rib breaker from Episode 7 after What Time Is It that is sang by the entire cast. Ryelsi is the pairing in "High School Musical 3", as Kelsi is Ryan's prom date. They sing a duet together (along with Troy and Gabriella) called "Just Want To Be With You", after Ryan is ordered by Sharpay to take Kelsi to prom in order to steal "Just Want To Be With You". Some fans have interpreted this change in pairings to ease parent's fears over a gay character in the series, pointing out that Ryan did not have a girlfriend until the very end of High School Musical 2. Allelsi/Kellen (Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen) In "All-Star Brawl (Beauties)", 'Chocolate Thunder' Creg Taylor, 'Trash Talker' Warren Lindsay, Evan 'Camo' Cundal, 'Fabulous' Sharpay Evans, 'Glitter Bomb' Jeff Lynch, 'Krabs' Mr. Krabs and 'Kung Fo Action Star' Thi Vo was competing Wipeout Canada again and Kelsi said she has to ask (her) Kelsi Nielsen or Allen Ford to be on the show again. She was living in Ontario where Sharpay Evans and Gabriella Montez mostly lives on Wipeout Canada. Kelsi has a house next to Nicky Sapera. Allen Ford and Abigail Santos said she will beat Gabriella and Not SpongeBob. Kelsi recipes a playing drum from Allen Ford as in High School Musical 2's All for One. But in the second part where Squilliam takes away points, but Kelsi hated Squilliam. Abelsi/Allelsi were the two romantic pairings from The Two Faces of Squidward. She gave Troy back the basketball from We're All In This Together after Episode 7: Chocolate Thunder when Wigstruck and Bummer Vacation were eliminated. Kelsi was not chosen to be on the Wipeout Canada 2. Before Read This Out, she spells Ottawa (getting another wa like Wawa in North Eastern Ontario and Petawawa in Eastern Ontario like Ottawawa) and then she spells "Pembroke" without an o and replacing is an a and than another O like "Pembrooke" when Evan Cundal was signed up for the show Wipeout Canada. Rather than Kelsi Nielsen/Allen Ford, she was signed up for the Wipeout Canada: The Toad Edition because Pembroke is spelled the wrong way. Kelsi does not have a hit man friend until Squilliam steals points from Santos and Ford. They sing a duet (Just Wanna Bet With You). "Allelsi" is the romantic pairing on "Chocolate Thunder and Spandy Andy's Edition of Tight and Bright" because there is four arm wrestlers in these 2 episodes like Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Nielsen and Allen Ford. Kelsi Nielsen destroyed a town in Ontario, . Althrough Ryan Evans said "How can Kelsi wrestled in arm" because of Chad Danforth's cell phone. In "Wipeout Canada", Kelsi lives two houses away from where High School Musical 2 was performing in and she did not ask any contestant of Ottawa to do the O'Canada pledge. She was on Wipeout Canada during the Premiere, Beauties vs. Geeks, Athletes Edition, Photo Bomber, East vs. West, Chocolate Thunder, Hot Cop and the Fuzz, Heroes Edition, Food Fight, Tight and Bright and Wipeout Canada's Awards. She was a champion at playing the piano, arm wrestling and tennis. She was losing Sharpay and Ryan after the New Leaf gets the O'Canada pledge. Pairings *Allelsi (Allen Ford and Kelsi Nielsen) *Abelsi (Abigail Santos and Kelsi Nielsen) *Jelsi (Jason Cross and Kelsi Nielsen) *Ryelsi (Ryan Evans and Kelsi Nielsen) Trivia *Kelsi Nielsen is a parody of Kelsey Schulte from Wipeout. *She appears as an NDP in Old Leaf as in arm wrestling. *In New Leaf, she was telling Mr. Eugene Krabs not to come back from wrestling. *Before "A Bee (Abi)" Abigail Santos tells Kelsi Nielsen of High School Musical 1, she was originally gonna be called a High School Musical character and a loser, but really. *In Chocolate Thunder of Wipeout Canada, she appears as an arm wrestler. *She was eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy in these 7 episdoes. *She did not have a block or a basketball in We're All in This Together. *Althrough she was a Character who is good at playing the piano, but she does play in High School Musical 1, High School Musical 2 and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. *In Old Leaf, she is the only character to play the piano. *She beated Zeke Baylor and Gabriella Montez in wrestling. *She tricks Ryan Evans in High School Musical 2. *She was quitting Martha Cox's game in the Sweeper. *She lost the Skill Crane in the Old Leaf from the past. *She was the founder and the creator of Wipeout Canada. *She is currently from Pembroke, ON. High School Musical 3: Senior Year Kelsi Nielsen appeared in High School Musical 3: Senior Year as one of the minor characters from High School Musical. Songs HSM1 *What I've Been Looking For *What I've Been Looking For (Reprise) *Bop to the Top *Breaking Free *We're All In This Together HSM2 *What Time Is It? (Summer Time) *Work This Out *You are the Music in Me *You are the Music in Me (Sharpay's Version) *Everyday *All for One HSM3 *I Want It All (taxi driver) *A Night to Remember *Just Wanna Be With You *Senior Year Spring Musical *We're All In This Together (Reprise) *High School Musical Character Winner Nielsen, Kelsi Nielsen, Kelsi Category:Characters who get married to Pearl Krabs Category:Characters who perform Wipeout Canada Movie Category:Characters that get dancing Category:Characters that perform High School Musical Category:Characters who gets solos Category:ASBB Category:contestants from Renfrew County Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Contestants from Ontario Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Contestants